Talk:Hero League
The Influential Leagues sections needs to go. It's too subjective, and is eventually going to list all of the leagues in the server. margeman2k3 16:18, 24 October 2008 (UTC) I removed the "Most Influential" section because there is no way to objectively determine if a league deserves a place on the list. There were leagues added that I think should have been omitted. Also, people were removing other people's leagues, possibly out of spite. If anyone sees a reason to include the section on the page, please explain it. Also, if anyone has a way to regulate the list, please state that as well. Margeman2k3TALK 08:33, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Skyman18, you undid my edit with no explanation. Unless an explanation is given withing a reasonable amount of time, I will undo your revision. Please understand that I do not want to engage in an edit war with you, but you are undoing other people's edits with no explanation. Thanks for understanding. Margeman2k3TALK 19:42, 29 October 2008 (UTC) I edited it because the information on this site is accurate and you changing or removing the whole thing because of the update is small minded this i free to edit material and if you want to keep it accurate leave it alone the update i provided is right and not false just because you don't like something doesn't mean you can remove it basically if you edit/remove this again i will delete every post you make this is no a threat its a promise thank you I'm sorry, but who are you and what update are you talking about? And please, if you think that removing all of my posts will help anyone, please do so. Margeman2k3TALK 07:30, 30 October 2008 (UTC) the update was the following *LEGIONS - white i call that an update also it isn't that removing your posts will help anyone but when someone updates the best leagues column you do not have to right to remove because its too selective so DO NOT Remove First of all, please sign your comments using ~~~~. Second, there needs to be a set basis on which leagues can be added to the list. Unless requirements are given, there is nothing to stop people from adding all leagues. Also, I have the right to remove any text from the articles that I do not think belongs, just as anyone else here has. If I decide that a section of an article needs to be removed, and people object, then we can debate it until we reach a conclusion. Unfortunately, you fail to provide any arguments as to why the "Biggest/Most Influential" section should say, but I have given a few arguments as to why it should be removed. '''Just an example to put the problem in perspective: I don't think LEGIONS belongs on the list. I have no memory of them ever being the centre of any social or political issues. Therefore, I think it should be removed. Now, I think my league, DivineSlayers, should go on the list because it's pretty big. You however, probably think it should be excluded. By your arguments, you have no right to remove DivineSlayers, just as I have no right to remove LEGIONS. So, what would stop someone from listing every single league on all three servers, and claiming that we have no right to remove them? That would make the list completely useless, so there would need to be some way to regulate it. Again, you must sign your comments, otherwise there is no way to know who you are. According to the user logs, the only contributions you have made are to this talk page. I am going to lock the Hero Leagues page until we can reach a conclusion. Margeman2k3TALK 17:57, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Your Memory? haha ok then change the title of the list to Margeman2k3 best leagues list not give me this bulshit about the fucking divine slayers should be on it put it on W.E but my league is good and you to say its not is fuck this anymore crap like this and im going to shut this Dumb ass website down for good Skyman18 19:45, 1 November 2008 (UTC) skyman18 you may have made this page that doesn't mean you can fucking say legions suck or divine slayer rule give me a break i fucking know who is in Jinan and Nanchang i see more on mine than yours and I'm not the master so W.E dont bugg me but WTF watch WTF your saying and IKC if you think LEGIONS are bad THERE NOT Im Sorry Just please leave the page as its current way and ull stop bugging you you locked it and i have nothing to fight over about just dont take people off the list anyone its not nice 20:23, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Skyman18 Skyman18, you've obviously shown that you are too immature to seriously debate this, and you've obviously missed the point of all of my comments. Because you have provided no reasons as to why the list should remain, I am removing it. I am not removing it because I have any personal problem with any of the Leagues on the list but, as I've explained above, the list is not impartial, and there is no way to keep the list in check. Margeman2k3TALK 06:37, 2 November 2008 (UTC)